


Unfortunately, Human

by GodsHumbleClown



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: IT support, M/M, Modern AU, idk what the ship name is, ravid?, wrote this at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsHumbleClown/pseuds/GodsHumbleClown
Summary: Racetrack Higgins is having a tech-related emergency, so he calls IT support.The guy on the phone is very intriguing.....This has nothing to do with my other fic, the huge long one about Spot.Tw for language
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins/David Jacobs
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Unfortunately, Human

"Customer service, my name is David, how can I help you today?" 

Racetrack nearly smashed his phone on the counter when he heard yet  _ another  _ voice that was entirely too cheerful to belong to a real person. He'd been trying to talk to someone who was actually a sentient being  _ all day.  _

“Go away! I don’t want to talk to another  _ fucking robot!” _

He was never going to get this stupid thing to work. Screw tech help. He'd just go to Geek Squad or something. 

“Sir, unfortunately I am a human. Believe me, I wish there was something I could do about it.”

Well, shit. Not only had Racetrack swore at the guy, he'd also called him a robot. 

“Umm… Sorry?” The young man on the other end laughed lightly. 

“It’s fine. Trust me, I’m used to it. I think you’re the first one to apologize, though.”

“Well that’s really shitty.” 

“Yeah," agreed David-who-is-not-a-robot. "So, what can I help you with?”

“This  _ stupid  _ piece of  _ trash  _ will not work! I can’t get the thingy to open!” 

“Could you specify which “thingy”?” The man on the phone sounded like he was trying very hard not to laugh at Racetrack’s plight. 

“The red one.” Racetrack tried to stay calm, to avoid yelling at the poor guy again.

"Sir, what does it do? And what exactly are you trying to operate? Also, I do need a name for your account."

"Sorry. I'm Racetrack-erm, Anthony Higgins. My wifi router  _ will not work.  _ And I'm supposed to be submitting this stupid shit for class, like, right now."

"Sounds like a real emergency. Let me see what I can do." 

The guy, David, sounded calm and capable, and not at all the way Racetrack felt right now, so that was probably a good sign. 

"Normally I'd make my roommate fix it," Racetrack explained, "But he's with his boyfriend and I am  _ not  _ about to call and interrupt  _ that." _

"Mmmhmm." 

David was clearly distracted by whatever it was he was doing. 

It was kind of… cute? No, Racetrack. Stop thinking that way. That's weird. 

Racetrack wondered what David looked like. 

_ Racer, you gotta get out of the apartment more.  _

"Shut up, Jack," he muttered to the voice in his head. 

"Pardon?" 

"Sorry, just, ah, talking to myself," Racetrack admitted. What kind of guy said  _ pardon? _

"Good company?"

"Huh?" The IT man laughed. 

"Are you good company for yourself?" he explained. 

"Oh, sure, I guess. I'm kinda stuck with me."

David laughed again, and Racetrack felt something weird squeeze in his chest. 

How odd. Best not to think about that. 

"Okay, try it again." 

"Fuck yes!" Racetrack shouted. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Racetrack felt a rush of relief. 

"You are a literal lifesaver."

"Glad I could help." Racetrack could almost hear the guy smiling on the other end. 

"Well, bye. Thank you so much." 

Racetrack hung up, and felt a strange pang of regret. He kind of wanted to keep that conversation going. 

Racetrack shook that thought out of his head. It was ridiculous. You don't flirt with the IT support guy. You just don't. 

It was stupid. Unreasonable. Downright silly. 

But a guy named Racetrack Higgins wasn't going to be known for going along with societal norms, now was he?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_ A few days, and a lot of irrational worrying later _

》》》》》》》(~˘▾˘)~✿~(˘▾˘~)《《《《《《《

_ A few days, and a lot of irrational worrying later _

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

“Customer service, my name is Melanie, how can I help-” Racetrack hung up again, growling in frustration. 

How many times did he have to call before he got David? 

For all he knew, David wasn’t even  _ there  _ today. 

It was probably the guy's day off, and Racetrack was just calling and harassing a bunch of IT people for no reason. 

He should give up. Go work on that paper he was supposed to be writing. 

He’d try one more time.

The phone rang, and Racetrack hardly dared to hope. 

“Customer service department, my name is David, how can I help you?”

"Yes! Finally! David!"

"Um, yes?"

"I talked to you like, two days ago, you probably don't remember me. My name's Racetrack Higgins, I called you a robot?"

David laughed. "I thought your voice sounded familiar! What thingy isn't working this time?" He teased, and Racetrack felt his heart perform a routine that would make any gymnast green with envy. 

"Nothing's  _ wrong  _ with it, exactly…"

Now, how to say this without sounding like a total creep?

“Hey, um… this is kinda weird, but like…”  _ come on Racer. Literally nothing to lose here.  _

“Wouldyoubeinterestedintalkinginperson?”

“What?”

“Please don’t make me repeat myself. I already feel completely stupid.”

“Are you… asking me out?”

“Yes?” 

David snorted a laugh, and Racetrack was so glad he was alone in the apartment. This was such a bad idea. He should have known it was-

“Sure, I’d love to meet you. Should I, like, tell you my actual cell number?” Racetrack could have jumped off the roof again. This time he wouldn’t even break an ankle, he’d just fly away with joy. 

_ Calm down, Racer. _

“That would probably be a good idea, so I don’t have to just call and hang up until I get you.”

“So  _ you’re  _ the guy who everyone was complaining about!” David accused, but he didn't sound like he was particularly angry about it. 

“Yeah,” Racetrack admitted. 

"I can't wait to actually meet you." His voice held a slightly suppressed laugh, but not like he was mocking Racetrack or anything. 

"Me too," Racetrack said, writing down the numbers David read off to him. 

"I'll text you tonight?" Racetrack offered. 

"Okay, I get off at seven. Talk to you then."

"Okay. Bye, I guess."

"Bye."

Was Racetrack supposed to hang up now? David didn't hang up. Would it be rude if Racetrack hung up?

"Uh, I can't hang up, like physically I can't. The phone won't let me, so you have to do it." 

"Oh, sorry, sorry, Bye!" Racetrack hung up entirely too fast. 

Wow, he looked like an idiot. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_ Meanwhile, about 20 minutes away in an office... _

》》》》》》》(~˘▾˘)~✿~(˘▾˘~)《《《《《《《

_ Meanwhile, about 20 minutes away in an office... _

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

David chuckled lightly as he set down his phone. Apparently he had a date? 

A blind date, too, and nobody had even set them up. 

This would be interesting, but honestly, David found himself feeling surprisingly optimistic. 

After all, the kind of person who apologized to the guy working for a phone-in customer service line was automatically a good person in David's book. 

_ Racetrack Higgins.  _ The name sounded...nice. Like a fun, interesting guy. 

David knew he was totally reading into the name, but still. Maybe, just maybe, this was the start of something good. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Unfortunately, I am a human" popped into my head at work the other day, so I wrote a whole little one-shot about it!  
> I only recently read some david/Racetrack ship stuff, and honestly it's super cute, so I wanted to give it a try. 
> 
> (Javid is still my absolute favorite tho)  
> (And Sprace)


End file.
